


You Care?

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Birthday Nnoitra, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Grimmjow decides to do something for Nnoitra's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back again! I just had to write something for Nnoitra's birthday. He's become one of my favorites characters and he really needs some love. I especially love this pairing to death. So, this is just something short and sweet to celebrate Nnoitra's special day! It's dedicated to despairforme on Tumblr. Please check him out! He's a Nnoitra RPer and his portrayal is spot on. I admire him greatly and always inspires me to write! Expect more nnoigrimm fics from me in the future! I already have one in the works~. Something naughty~! But, enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

“Happy birthday, Nnoitra!”

He hadn’t been expecting it. He woke up that day feeling no different than usual. Wave after wave of despair had crashed down over him, and yet he pushed through it all, and managed to get out of bed. There was nothing for him to do that day; there were no missions, no meetings, no hunting. There was really no purpose in even getting up, but he had done so in order to tackle that crippling melancholy. He screamed of defiance and loathing as he trudged through the halls, on the prowl for something, but unsure of what. And then, it came to him.

He swiveled his head around at that familiar voice, the one that was usually screeching his lungs out at him. It sounded strange, much softer than all the other times it had graced his ears. He didn’t turn all the way around, instead choosing to look over his shoulder at the other. Instantly, he was met with a stunning smile, one that could have very well blinded him. Thin lips parted wide in order to expose sharp canines. His lone eye drunk in the mesmerizing grin before moving on to more important details like the fact the man was holding something out to him. His eyelid crinkled as he turned to fully face the other.

“What?” He said lamely, not completely understanding. “What the hell are you doing, Grimmjow?”

Surprisingly, the Sexta didn’t glare at him for the rude comment. Bright, blue eyes fluttered open, that wondrous smile unwavering. He watched him step forward.

“I said happy birthday, ya dumbass,” he snidely remarked right back though Nnoitra felt no malice behind his words.  

His expression didn’t change. “Birthday..?”

Finally, Grimmjow’s happy countenance fell as he looked at him incredulously. “Yes, Nnoitra. It’s your birthday,” he said slowly as if speaking to a child.

Normally he would have been offended by that tone, but his confusion was overriding everything else. Was that really today? It had honestly slipped his mind. Why celebrate the day he came into this world when all he wanted was out of it? There was no reason to rejoice the birth of his immense despair. His glare intensified.

“Here, I made this for ya,” Grimmjow said as he shoved the thing towards him again.

“And that is..?” he asked irritated as he looked over whatever it was. It seemed to be circular, but it was a bit deformed, a chunk or two missing. It was brown with misshapen swirls around the rim. Grimmjow was carrying it in a pan, holding the sides of it.

“It’s a cake! I told that woman it was your birthday and she suggested it. It’s some kinda human food. She said it was...coca...choca...chocolate! Yeah, that’s right, chocolate! She said everyone loves chocolate, but I went ahead and tasted it to make sure.”

That explained the missing bits. Still, Nnoitra was skeptical.

“It’s a little weird lookin’ cause I’m not the best at making things. Y’know, destruction and all,” Grimmjow told him with a snort at his own shitty joke.

He felt his annoyance subside when he heard the soft sound of the other’s laughter. It was a nice gesture. Nobody around here gave a single fuck about him other than maybe Tesra, but he was a clingy, little shit. It felt _good_ to know that somebody else was looking out for him, that perhaps he wasn’t alone drowning in his misery. But...he had to be sure.

“What would ya do that for?” He questioned, taking a light step forward in order to tower over the Sexta in hopes that his massive stature would keep the man from lying.

Shimmering, blue eyes gazed up at him. “Well, I saw ya mopin’ around and figured ya shouldn’t be so down on your goddamn birthday for fuck’s sake. So, I asked the woman what ta do and yeah,” he confirmed with a shrug of his shoulders.

He blinked. There was a funny feeling in his chest at the other’s sincere words. Grimmjow cared about him? Enough to do something for him without being asked to? It was an odd, but not unwelcome act. He wasn’t sure how to express his gratitude or if he would even do it properly. He always fucked things up no matter what, but he couldn’t just let Grimmjow stand there. The sweet aroma of the “cake” was getting to him as well.

He let a crooked smile of his own grace his lips as he reached a hand out. One, spindly digit crooked down into the center of the cake. The surface was smooth while the actual cake was hard. However, the inside was moist and spongy. He dug his finger down into it, wiggling it around some. Then, he pulled it out, cake and icing sticking to him. His curiosity was driving him crazy, wanting to know if it tasted as good as it smelt, so he hastily stuck his finger in his mouth. His long tongue wrapped around his slender digit as he sucked on it. Savoring the delectable taste, he removed his finger slowly with a smack.

“It’s delicious,” he reassured, eyeing the cake hungrily.

That wide grin returned to Grimmjow’s face. “I think so too, but it’s your birthday, so take the rest.” The Sexta pushed the pan towards him, waiting for him to take it.

Nnoitra remained still. He hadn’t felt this pleasant in quite a long time. In fact, he couldn’t exactly recall another time when he hadn’t felt so ensnared by his despair, other than when he was fighting, of course. He never knew the awful tides of anguish could ebb away from anything that wasn’t the heat of battle. He _liked_ this feeling and he knew just how to keep it going.

He leaned forward, bending down to where his hot breath hit Grimmjow’s ear. “Why don’t ya come enjoy it with me? Maybe we can do something a bit more _dirty_ too,” he proposed as his tongue darted out to caress the shell of his ear.  

He felt the other shiver which spurred him to poke the Sexta’s inner ear with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back before Grimmjow could strike him, knowing the man would get fed up with his teasing. Straightening, he noticed the indignant scowl plastered on the other’s face that read “try me”.

And so he did…

 _All night long_.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet like I said! I would have written more, but I'm very busy this week. I'll be uploading an Adult Trio fic this coming Monday, so look forward to that as well! I really do love this underappreciated pairing, so expect plenty more from me in the future. I want to show my babies some love! 
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! If you'd like me to write you a drabble like this, I do take drabble requests! Just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> As I stated earlier, I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
